Daphne Bloom
Appearance Daphne has a narrow face with pale skin, downturned, jade green eyes. She shaves her eyebrows thin, high on her brow bone. Daphne is a strawberry blonde with titanium blonde highlights. As a top, Daphne wears a light brown, long sleeve shirt with custom designs under a mint green green shirt and a jade green flat collar. She wears a forest green box pleated skirt, sienna tights, pale green wedges, and a dark brown top. Personality Daphne is a fairly cheerful young woman with an underlying instinct to hunt. During battle, she seems to go under a relapse, according to her teammates. She's basically a savage during fights, merciless to grimm and tough on others. Weapons Registration Form: Aero Amor Melee X Slashing [ ] Piercing X Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged *Ammunition [ ] Dust [ ] Bullets [ ] Other X None *Delivery Method: [ ] Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description Aero Amor is Daphne's boomerang which can split into two parts and used as long daggers. The weapon is golden in colour with small silver plates embedded in the blade to be used during the day to temporarily blind enemies with the light's reflection. History Aero Amor is actually a hand-me-down in the Bloom family. During Daphne's first year at Beacon Academy, she embedded the silver plates into the blade. During her second year, she curved the blade more to fit her battling needs. Abilities Daphne's main ability is the fact that she can multitask, an ability she had been developing since she was in grade school... Which led to be the only thing she ever focused on besides battle. She draws in class, takes notes, and listens to the professor in class but on the field, she manages to keep track of her boomerang while battling off anything in close combat. As revealed in Diamonds Cut Dragons, Daphne has a semblance named Metal Face in which she gains more and more strength with each hit she lands. Once she has built up her strength and aura enough, she can land a critical attack. Backstory Daphne lived much of her early life in the forests of Vacuo, gathering berries while her mother and father would go out to hunt. Often, minimal food was provided for the small family and so Daphne's mother walked out of their lives. With her life in shambles, the girl took it upon herself to find a better life for the family and thus began to go off and pursue being a Huntress to bring glory for her father. She rarely trained, often focusing her studies on trivial things like math, science, and history until she graduated grade school. While she boasted about being a great Huntress one day, barely anyone believed her seeing as she was so small and fragile back then. Finally, Daphne dropped her studies for combat school where she focused her efforts on battling other students. Going up the ranks slowly, a battle style and weapons were being developed to give her the upper hand in combat. For three years, she trained and studied to be accepted into Shade Academy. Relationships Gladiolus Daphne and Gladiolus are romantic interests of each other but do not wish to engage in a relationship until they graduate. Yew Daphne and Yew are relatively good friends with each other but can often upset one another. While Daphne leads the team, Yew often tries to push his own ideas. Ninzaibu Daphne and Ninzaibu are best friends, getting along well, working together nicely, and able to understand one another on another level. Trivia *"Daphne" accidentally came from Winx Club **Bloom the main character; Daphne her sister ** Daphne are a type of flower which commonly come in lilac or pink. ** In this case, Daphne will adopt a light pink. *Daphne named her weapon after her sister who loved watching clouds. Gallery Daphne bloom.jpg|Daphne's final outfit art charmugdap.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dani's Things